dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Four-Frame Manga
Not to be confused with the full manga adaptation of Dinosaur King. The Dinosaur King Four-Frame Manga ( Manga) was a series of 93 vertical 4-panel comics steadily released on the Kyoryu-King website (WebArchive linked) showing various antics by anime/arcade characters in a far less rigidly-defined setting and with slightly deformed designs. It follows a rough flowing storyline at times but is otherwise a series of unrelated installments capable of ignoring logic and reality and does not hold to any other version of the story. Of note, the D-Team are capable of morphing into part-dinosaur forms without explanation, Move Cards are sometimes used for everyday purposes, and antics with the horns on Max's visor are a recurring gag. As it only exists in its original Japanese format, not all meaning is apparent without a full translation. (If you can translate, please do so to clarify the unclear moments noted below.) Summary The comics' titles, followed by brief descriptions of the comics' contents, then full translations of each panel (incomplete). Due to the difficulty to translate Japanese word-for-word into English, punctuation (especially ellipses, exclamation points, and question marks) may not match the original manga in certain places. (For example, ellipses have been added when a sentence has been split among multiple speech bubbles, although this is not mandatory in Japanese.) All names and terms have been translated into their English version (e.g., Max instead of Ryuta (リュウタ), and the Alpha Gang instead of Team ACT (アクト団) ), for better readability. For the characters' original Japanese names, please see the characters' pages. ;1: Max's Secret (リュウタくんのひみつ) : Max introduces himself to the readers, including his love of Triceratops. Just as he is about to tell the readers the content of his fanny-pack, he stops abruptly before telling the readers that "it's a secret". *1 Max: "Hey!" "I'm Max!" *2 Max: "This visor's like the Triceratops…" "…it's my symbol of courage!" *3 Max: "What's more, inside my pack…" "Well…" "Uhhh…" *4 Max: "It's a secret!" "Okay?" **SFX: Bam!/Thumbs up! (ビシ!!) *"sound" of him striking a pose ;2: "Ice Cream's Secret" (ソフトクリームのひみつ) : Rex has a pair of ice cream cones and gives one to Max…before Max realizes that the cones are the horns from his Triceratops visor. *1 Rex: "Max! You want some ice cream?" *2 Max: "Yeah! I want some ice cream!" *3 Rex: "Let's eat!"* Max: "....." *4 Max: "Huh? Th-these… aren't they my horns?" **SFX: Heh heh heh… (フフフ...) *Note: Rex says いただきます ("Itadakimasu"), a Japanese phrase used before eating that does not have an English equivalent. Usually translated as "Let's eat", "Down the hatch!", or some commentary about the food about to be eaten. ;3: "Like Father, Like Son!?" (さすが親子！？) : Wherever he goes, Dr. Taylor seems to be only interested in digging for fossils. Rex attempts to shift his interest to other things, only to find that his best friend Max is equally obsessed with fossil hunting. *1 Dr. Taylor: "Summer's coming! At a time like this, go to the mountains…" "…and dig for fossils!" **Text: Dr. Taylor (古代博士) *2 Dr. Taylor: "It's the height of summer! At a time like this, go to the beach…" "…and dig for fossils!" *3 Rex: "Dr. Taylor, digging fossils is nice, but let's play Dinosaur King, too." "Right, Max?" **Text: It is the height of summer, after all… *4 Rex: "You too!?" **SFX 1: Shock! (ガビーン) **SFX 2: Humph!! (フン!!) *"sound" of Max flexing ;4: "Dinorama!!" (ディノラマ！！) : Max builds the frame of a giant arcade card and tosses it into the air, through which he and Rex pose for a cool-looking dinosaur card of the Dr. Taylor Element. Max gleefully calls this their "Dinorama" version, a portmanteau of "dinosaur" and "diorama". *1 Max: "Okay, finished!" Rex: "What is this supposed to be?" *2 Max: "This is…" **Text: One, two… (よいしょ) *Short term used when preparing to lift/exert physical energy, similar to "heave-ho" in English. **SFX: Tug (ぐいっ) *3 Max: "Yaah!" **SFX: Toss (ブン！) *4 Max: "…the Dinorama version!" Rex: "Hope you guys like it!"* *Note: Rex simply says, よろしくな!, a simple yet complex greeting to translate, as it can cover many different English phrases. ;5: It's Really Big! (本当に大きいぜ！) : Max and Rex find an enormous leg belonging to a very large creature. They ask the camera crew to zoom out until the mystery creature is revealed to be a Seismosaurus. *1 Max: "Wh-what's with this huge leg?" *2 Max: "I know! Try zooming out!" *3 Rex: "More!" Max: "More!" *4 Max: "Whoa, so it was the leg of a Seismosaurus!" **Text: Seismosaurus/ Meaning of name: Earthquake Lizard/ Size: About 35m **Time period: Jurassic/ Found in: North America ;6: Hang in There, Max. (がんばれリュウタくん) : Max and Rex are discussing how Rex has longer legs, but Max's hair makes him taller. Rex then points out that hair doesn't count for height, much to Max's disappointment. *1 Max: "Rex, your legs are so long!" Rex: "Yeah?" *2 Max: "But I'm taller than you!" Rex: "Wha-!" **SFX: Heh heh! (ふふん) *3 Rex: "That's just your hair!" *4 Max: "Th-that bothers me…" **SFX: Heh heh heh… (フフフ...) ;7: Makeover! (イメチェン！) : Rex decides to give Max a makeover by brushing his hair, but Max's hair springs right back up! *1 Max: "Your hairstyle is so cool, Rex." Rex: "Yeah?" *2 Rex: "Then let's change your hairstyle for a makeover!" *3 Max: "Oh…" Rex: "There, all done." *4 Max: "Oh!?" Rex: "Your hair is too strong!" **SFX: Boomph! (ボフッ！) ;8: Secret of the Visor (バイザーのひみつ) : Max takes off his visor, but the horns stay on his forehead, stunning Rex. *1 Rex: "Max, don't to ever take off your visor?." Max: "Why do you ask?" *2 Rex: "Well, once in a while, I want to see…" "…what you look like without it." *3 Max: "Alright, I'll take it off then!" *4 Rex: "What about your horns!?" Max: "Whew." ;9: Quiz Battle!! (クイズバトル！！) : Max and Rex compete in a quiz battle hosted by Dr. Taylor. Rex manages to easily answer all questions, until Dr. Taylor presents…a rather unique question. *1 Dr. Taylor: "Which carnivorous dinosaur found in Patagonia shows primitive features of the group Megalosauroidea?." Rex: "Piatnitzkysaurus!" Dr. Taylor: "Correct!" "Which carnivorous dinosaur has sharp claws on its second hind digit, and is well-known for the 'Fighting Dinosaurs' fossil?" Rex: "Velociraptor!" Dr. Taylor: "Correct!" Max: "I-I have no idea…" *2 Rex: "A little too hard for you, Max?" Max: "Y-you're good…" **SFX: Heh heh! (ふふ...) *3 Dr. Taylor: "Then, this pose is meant to be which dinosaur?" Rex: "How am I supposed to know!?" *4 Max: "That's easy, Camarasaurus!" Dr. Taylor: "Correct!" Rex: "How do you know!?" *Note: For the "Fighting Dinosaurs" fossil, Dr. Taylor is referring to the Velociraptor vs. Protoceratops fossil. ;10: Quiz Battle 2!! (クイズバトル2！！) : Continued from #9. Dr. Taylor resumes asking serious questions, and Rex answers easily yet again. *1 Dr. Taylor: "Moving on to the next question, then!" "Which of these dinosaurs actually exist? 1. Pokookosaurus, 2. Pawpawsaurus, 3. Purupurusaurus." *2 Max: "Pfft!" "There's no way dinosaurs with weird names like that actually exist!" *3 Rex: "Pawpawsaurus!" Dr. Taylor: "Correct!" Max: "It's real!?" **SFX: Shock (ガーン) *4 Rex: "Pawpawsaurus is…about 5-6m, and a herbivorous dinosaur found in North America. 'Pawpaw' refers to the geological formation that the fossil was found in. " Dr. Taylor: "Exactly!" Max: "A-amazing…" **SFX: Blah blah (スラスラ...) ;11: Spin Attacker!! (スピンアタッカー！) : Max and Rex play with the "Spin Attacker" battling top toys. *1 Max: "Spin Attackers!" "Rex, let's battle!" *2 Rex: "Sure! Bring it on!" **Text: Spin Attackers from Sega Toys are on sale now! *3 Rex and Max: Ready…! **SFX: Swish!! (サッ!!) *4 Max: "GO!" "C'mon Rex, you spin too!" Rex: "You're not supposed to spin!" ;12: Remo-Con Saurus!? (リモコンザウルス！？) : Max and Rex play with "Remo-Con (short for "remote-control") Saurus", remote-controlled dinosaur toys. *1 Rex: "I challenge you, Max!" Max: "Th-that's…! Terry?" *2 Rex: "It's a Remo-Con Saurus Terry." Max: "Th-that's cool! **Text: Remo-Con Saurus from Sega Toys are on sale now! *3 Max: "Alright! Look at MY Remo-Con Saurus!" *4 Max: "Go! Camarasaurus!" Rex: "Dr. Taylor!?!" **Text 1: Look at comic #9! **Text 2: Note: Camarasaurus Remo-Con Saurus is not on sale. (untranslated from here on) *'13th': The boys are discussing Futabasaurus, when Max suddenly gets a dinosaur tail and third horn on his nose. **"Japanese Dragon" (日本のリュウ) *'14th': Max gives Rex his visor to wear, but another pair of horns are still on his forehead. Then he pulls them off. **"As Expected, That Horn…" (やっぱりそのツノ…) *'15th': Max dino morphs with a tail, horns, and claws and rams Rex…then uses the second half of Death Grind. **"Deathblow!" (ひっさつわざ！) *'16th': The boys are visiting the Fukui dinosaur museum to see fossils of Fukuisaurus, Chasmosaurus…and a statue of a dino-person at a digsite. **"I/We Went to Fukui" (福井に行ってきました。) *'17th': Santa Dr. Taylor gets Max a Christmas gift…a third horn for the center of his Triceratops visor. **"Christmas Present" (クリスマスプレゼント) *'18th': While bowing to celebrate a holiday, Max's visor horns get stuck in the floor and come off. He and Rex then use them as party poppers. **"Happy New Year!" (ハッピーニューイヤー！) *'19th': When the boys find a book on the floor, Max gets scared into doing his homework. Context unclear. **"It Starts From Here!?" (ここからはじまる！？) *'20th': While the boys are excited for the Dinosaur King anime, Zoe arrives, symbolizing that she's finally been added to the franchise. **"It's TV Anime!" (テレビアニメだ！) *'21st': Zoe and Max swap their goggles and visor. Then horns pop out of Max's forehead and break the goggles. **"Malm (Zoe) Surprised" (マルムびっくり) *'22nd': Rex says something to Zoe as she swaps back to her (patched up) goggles. Context unclear. **"Ryuta's (Max's) Body!?" (リュウタの本体！？) *'23rd': Dr. Taylor has the kids draw dinosaurs. Zoe and Max do…"okay", but laugh at Rex's (unseen) art. **"Let's Draw a Picture" (絵をかいてみよう) *'24th': The D-Team has some food, but Dr. Z arrives with a bowl of curry and an evil look. **"TBA" (ナンだとおもう？) {difficult to translate} *'25th': The Alpha Gang is here!…but the D-Team ignores them, Dr. Z noticing that Ed is eating the curry. **"Good Luck, Team ACT (Alpha Gang)" (がんばれアクト団) *'26th': In response to Ed, Rex has Max shoot his visor horns, popping and deflating Ed from fat to skinny. **"Such a Fool!?" (そんなバカな！？) *'27th': Zoe gives Max an air pump to inflate Zander from skinny to fat. **"Turnover!" (いれかわり！) *'28th': Ursula mocks her teammates until the D-Team start calling her "old". **"Nice Body, However" (ナイスボディだけど) *'29th': As the Alpha Gang flees, Rex dino morphs with a tail and horns, using Biting Wind to blast them away. **"Rex (Rex) Evolution!" (レックス進化！) *'30th': For Tanabata, a Japanese tradition, Zoe hangs a card on a bamboo branch. When Rex asks Max about it, his eyes become fiery with intensity. Context unclear. **"July 7 (Month 7 Day 7) is Tanabata" (7月7日は七夕) **They hang the paper strips as one of the decorations of the Tanabata festival; they're handwritten wishes for a good future to the Earth. *'31st': As Rod and Laura hang their cards, Seth makes them leave…then hangs his own rainbow-colored card. **"Nopis' (Seth's) Request" (ノーピスのお願い) *'32nd': The D-Team are at the beach. Rex is buried in sand, and a blindfolded Max is trying to whack a nearby watermelon with a stick; he hits and splits open the ground between Rex and the fruit. **"TBA" (すいかわりだぜ！) {translation difficult} **The title evidently references a common practice of watermelon-splitting on beaches. Apparently. *'33rd': It's Rex's turn with the blindfold and stick, but as he swings as the watermelon, Max catches the stick in mid-swing. **"I Won't Let It Go!" (わらせないぜ！) *'34th': A group of Alpha Droids are trying to build a wooden fortress, but are doing a poor job of it. They rock-paper-scissors to decide something unclear. **"Actroid (Alpha Droid) Weak Point" (アクトロイドの弱点) *'35th': Max activates Tag Team to shield himself from his homework, but Pawpawsaurus seems to do a rather poor job of answering the questions. **"Speaking of Summer Vacation" (なつやすみといえば) *'36th': A red Alpha Droid with horns like Max's visor encounters the D-Team and a discussion with Rex ensues. Context unclear. **"Do Be Fooled!" (だまされるか！) *'37th': Ed is keeping Zander out of the bathroom, so Zander activates Haste…but Cryolophosaurus rushes his "timer" instead. **"Toilet Battle" (トイレバトル) *'38th': A piece of food has disappeared and the boys are arguing over it, dino morphing to fight. Zoe shows up to scold them…but still has food smears on her mouth. **"Whereabouts of the Agepan (Baked Bread)" (あげパンのゆくえ) *'39th': Rod and Laura have a discussion, resulting in Laura calling over skinny Ed and fat Zander. Context unclear. **"That's It…" (それだけは…) *'40th': To solve Ed and Zander's issues, Seth has Irritator use Power Drain, but it transfers Zander's fat to itself. **"Power Drain!?" (パワードレイン！？) *'41st': Max thinks of Leaellynasaura healing Achelousaurus, and imagines it dealing with Yangchuanosaurus: healing it, playing it soothing music, and then making it fall asleep in a beach pose, Max being increasingly entertained. **"I Love the Heal" (いやすのだいすき) *'42nd': Max and Rex get into a discussion that results in them both feeling down and hopeless. Context unclear. **"Dinosaur Shiritori (a word chain game)" (恐竜しりとり) *'43rd': Santa Dr. Z gives the D-Team a fossil egg, and Max and Zoe start obsessing over it to Rex's confusion. **"Christmas Egg" (クリスマスのたまご) *'44th': Zoe cooks a block of tofu(?), but the bubble that inflates from it grows to the size of a hot air balloon and carries the grill away. **"Rice Cake" (おもち) *'45th': Zoe has a box of powder, but as Max eats from his own box, Zoe pelts him with the contents. Context unclear. **"Out, Demon!" (オニはそと！) *'46th': A red Super Alpha Droid has arrived! However, Ed unzips its back to reveal a normal Alpha Droid inside. **"Secret of the Tsuyoroid (Super Alpha Droid)" (ツヨロイドのひみつ) *'47th': Max is given a salad he doesn't want while Rex chows down on a hunk of meat, dino morphing into part Carnotaurus. **"I Am Eating! What?" (オレはそうしょくか！？) *'48th': Rod is sick, so Laura gives him a mouth cover. The next time Rod sneezes, it flies out and then snaps back into his face. **"TBA" (ぶえっくしょん！) {translation difficult} *'49th': Three new figures have arrived in a cloud of smoke: the Spectral Space Pirates! The smoke cloud is from a small cup on the ground. Context unclear. **"Zanjark (Space Pirates) Appeance" (ザンジャークとうじょう) *'50th': In celebration of the 50th installment, the D-Team try to pose as a "50" with…limited success. **"One, Finally!" (つ、ついに！) *'51st': Ursula has gathered for Dr. Z the 9-meter Megaraptor and 10-meter Megalosaurus. Frustrated at being so small, Dr. Z suddenly grows to 100 meters tall! **"Mega!" (メガ！) *'52nd': The Space Pirates are attacking a McDonald's and steal Max and Rex's Happy Meal, returning a note in its place. **"First Taste!" (はじめてのあじ！) *'53rd': The D-Team are now working at McDonald's. Zoe is excited, Rex is nervous, and Max probably plans to raid the kitchen. **"Nice Smile" (ステキなスマイル) *'54th': In order to get into McDonald's for more food, the Space Pirates disguise themselves as schoolkids, getting surprised by finding Minmi. Ending unclear. **"I Want to Eat It Again!" (またたべたい！) *'55th': The boys have a handstand contest, but a pile of stuff falls out of Max's pack. **"Trying to Handstand" (さかだちしようぜ) *'56th': Rod gets out a board game, but the die Dr. Z rolls is from Alpha Dice and summons a bunch of bomb mechs that blast the players away. **"That Dice!?" (そのサイコロは！？) *'57th': The Space Pirates have gotten beaten up, and then get into an argument over a red and a white flag. Context unclear. **"Special Training!!" (とっくんだ！！) *'58th': Maximus hits Gigas with Death Grind, and Sheer gets Foolscap to have Armatus use it on Gigas too, but he gets caught in Armatus using…the second half. **"You May Not Fart!" (おならしないかもね！) *'59th': It's a hot day for the Alpha Gang, so Ed has Cryolophosaurus make a small glacier and makes it into a snow cone. **"When It's Hot…" (あついときは・・・) *'60th': Dino Man is discussing Tyrannosaurus, but when Max gives a comment involving a sauropod's neck breaking in half, Dino Man responds with a noogie. Context unclear. **"Invitation of Kodaiman (Dino Man)" (コダイマンのしょうたい) *'61st': The Alpha Gang are eating extremely spicy curry, so Zander and Ed have a fire-breathing contest. **"TBA" (からすぎて！？) {difficult to translate} *'62nd': Rex accidentally spills a bucket of water towards Max, but Max dodges the water…by leaving his clothes behind. **"Illusion!" (イリュージョン！) *'63rd': The rice ball Dr. Z is trying to eat is too hard, so Rod triggers Softening Beam, but it makes the rice ball melt. **"Very Soft" (とってもやわらか) *'64th': Zoe and Max both want the last slice of cake, dino morphing for an arcade battle, but Reese gives Zoe the hints she needs to win. **"Speaking of Riasu (Reese)" (リアスさんといえば) *'65th': Max is imagining Spectre as a dark and ominous figure, but finds him singing and holding a small tea cup. **"Jark (Spectre) Appears!!" (ジャークあらわる！！) *'66th': Rex shouts at a green Alpha Droid with a wide head, but the Droid seems to like what he says. Context unclear. **"Dinosaur Quiz!" (恐竜クイズ！) *'67th': Spectre makes a love potion to use on Seth, but accidentally spills it on the other Space Pirates. **"Jark's (Spectre's) Strategy" (ジャークのさくせん) *'68th': It's Christmas. Dr. Taylor has forgotten to get Max a gift. Cut to Max getting a Dr. Taylor plushy as a present…after Dr. Taylor got hit by Dino Stuffer. **"Christmas Stuffed Animals" (クリスマスのぬいぐるみ) *'69th': Spectre cooks a meal to get Seth's attention…and Seth seems to like the food. **"Jark (Spectre) Husband/Characteristics!" (ジャークとくせい！) {translation unclear with conflicting answers} *'70th': Goma confronts Max and Rex, but they mock him for being the son of the totally nonthreatening Spectre. **"Goma the Grandson" (マゴのゴーマ) *'71st': The Space Pirates have Super Dinosaur cards, but the similarity between Spectre and Seth's cards catches Spectre's happy attention. Context unclear. **"Matching Case♪" (おそろい♪) *'72nd': Eating a Happy Meal gives Max extra energy, including refilling his arcade health bar. Context unclear. **"Super Ryuta (Max)!" (スーパーリュウタ！) *'73rd': Ursula activates Dino Stuffer, turning her opponent into a giant dinosaur plushy. She, Laura, and Zoe quickly begin obsessing over it. **"Cute~!!" (かわいい～！！) *'74th': Goma and the Space Pirates are at McDonald's, but Goma is given a highchair to sit at. **"Something Wrong…" (なんかちがう…) *'75th': Ursula is using Banana Surprise left and right, but the next Alpha Droid is missing its giant banana peel because Zander and Ed haven't finished eating the banana out of it yet. **"Surprised!? Banana" (びっくり！？バナナ) *'76th': Ursula is using Happy Omelette and Exciting Strawberry Cake left and right, but the Naughty Curry and Rice Alpha Droid has nothing because Rod and Laura haven't finished cooking it yet. **"ACT (Alpha Gang) Gourmet!!" (アクトグルメ！！) *'77th': Max commands Quetzalcoatlus to use Skydive to get him to school on time, but it rams him into obstacles along the way. **"Mimicry!!" (まにあえ！！) {translation difficult, context doesn't match} *'78th': Rod is surprised to see Seth wearing a doughnut in place of one of his wristbands and tries mocking him for it, but is shocked by Seth's reason for using it. Ending unclear. **"Different From Usual…" (いつもとちがう・・・) *'79th': Rod and Laura run into Seth again later, and are shocked to see his doughnut wristband has a bite missing. **"I knew it…!" (やっぱり・・・！！) *'80th': The D-Team are playing some ball-using game. Rex throws to Max, who summons a Super Saiyan energy field and the ball bounces off and rolls away. Context unclear. **"Dodgeball" (ドッジボール) *'81st': Max is practicing drawing Japanese symbols. Rex goes to show him how it's done, but draws his symbol many times larger than the paper he's trying to use, staining the floor. **"Vigorously!!" (いきおいよく！！) *'82nd': A comment by Rex makes Zoe and Reese get mad at each other, and he tries fixing it with a slice of cake. Context unclear. **"As Expected I'm Ready!" (やっぱりにてるね！) *'83rd': Ursula wants to enter a Dinosaur King arcade contest, so she disguises herself as a schoolkid, violently denying Zander and Ed's wish to join her. **"No Use Being an Adult?" (おとなはダメ？) *'84th': Spectre wants to get Goma a realistic Eocarcharia figure, but Goma sneaks himself an Eocarcharia plushy instead. **"What You Want" (ほしいもの) *'85th': Goma is being ignored by the D-Team, who are discussing a bowl of rice instead. When Rex turns their attentions to him, he is crying. Context unclear. **"Delicious, Right~?" (おいしいよね～) *'86th': Max has replaced his visor horns with antennae, and Rex uses arcade buttons to control him and play soccer…or tries to, at least. **"Decide! Dino Combo!!" (きめろ！ディノコンボ！！) *'87th': Dr. Z's hair is on fire, so Rex dino morphs and uses Jet Shuriken to help, but accidentally cuts off all of Dr. Z's hair in the process. **"Leave It To Me!" (ぼくにまかせろ！) *'88th': The D-Team discuss their names in the English dub of the anime, Dr. Z getting mad that Zoe's name also has a 'Z' in it. **"Z-Z?" (ぞいぞい！？) *'89th': Faced by the Space Pirates, Max summons a Triceratops. The Space Pirates counter by summoning three copies of Dr. Taylor to pester him. **"Surprising Card" (いがいなカード) *'90th': It's Christmas. The D-Team explain Santa Claus to Goma, who gets terrified thinking of his dad dressed as Santa. **"Santa's Grandpa" (サンタのおじいちゃん) *'91st': Dr. Z gives cards to his grandchildren, and mocks how he doesn't give any to the Alpha Trio. Precise ending unclear. **"Lottery!!" (おとしだま！！) {translation uncertain} *'92nd': Zoe gives the boys chocolate D-Team emblems for Valentine's Day. Max has a panel drawn in full anime "dramatic detail" thinking it a declaration of her love for him…but this makes Zoe mad at him. **"Valentine's Day" (バレンタインデー) *'93rd': Thinking of their future, Zoe wants to be a bride and Rex a scientist. Max can only see being like his dad, making Zoe and Rex imagine Dr. Taylor in Max's sweater and horned visor. **"Once You Become an Adult" (オトナになったら) Gallery 4FM 001.jpg|Comic 1 4FM 002.jpg|Comic 2 4FM 003.jpg|Comic 3 4FM 004.jpg|Comic 4 4FM 005.jpg|Comic 5 4FM 006.jpg|Comic 6 4FM 007.jpg|Comic 7 4FM 008.jpg|Comic 8 4FM 009.jpg|Comic 9 4FM 010.jpg|Comic 10 4FM 011.jpg|Comic 11 4FM 012.jpg|Comic 12 4FM 013.jpg|Comic 13 4FM 014.jpg|Comic 14 4FM 015.jpg|Comic 15 4FM 016.jpg|Comic 16 4FM 017.jpg|Comic 17 4FM 018.jpg|Comic 18 4FM 019.jpg|Comic 19 4FM 020.jpg|Comic 20 4FM 021.jpg|Comic 21 4FM 022.jpg|Comic 22 4FM 023.jpg|Comic 23 4FM 024.jpg|Comic 24 4FM 025.jpg|Comic 25 4FM 026.jpg|Comic 26 4FM 027.jpg|Comic 27 4FM 028.jpg|Comic 28 4FM 029.jpg|Comic 29 4FM 030.jpg|Comic 30 4FM 031.jpg|Comic 31 4FM 032.jpg|Comic 32 4FM 033.jpg|Comic 33 4FM 034.jpg|Comic 34 4FM 035.jpg|Comic 35 4FM 036.jpg|Comic 36 4FM 037.jpg|Comic 37 4FM 038.jpg|Comic 38 4FM 039.jpg|Comic 39 4FM 040.jpg|Comic 40 4FM 041.jpg|Comic 41 4FM 042.jpg|Comic 42 4FM 043.jpg|Comic 43 4FM 044.jpg|Comic 44 4FM 045.jpg|Comic 45 4FM 046.jpg|Comic 46 4FM 047.jpg|Comic 47 4FM 048.jpg|Comic 48 4FM 049.jpg|Comic 49 4FM 050.jpg|Comic 50 4FM 051.jpg|Comic 51 4FM 052.jpg|Comic 52 4FM 053.jpg|Comic 53 4FM 054.jpg|Comic 54 4FM 055.jpg|Comic 55 4FM 056.jpg|Comic 56 4FM 057.jpg|Comic 57 4FM 058.jpg|Comic 58 4FM 059.jpg|Comic 59 4FM 060.jpg|Comic 60 4FM 061.jpg|Comic 61 4FM 062.jpg|Comic 62 4FM 063.jpg|Comic 63 4FM 064.jpg|Comic 64 4FM 065.jpg|Comic 65 4FM 066.jpg|Comic 66 4FM 067.jpg|Comic 67 4FM 068.jpg|Comic 68 4FM 069.jpg|Comic 69 4FM 070.jpg|Comic 70 4FM 071.jpg|Comic 71 4FM 072.jpg|Comic 72 4FM 073.jpg|Comic 73 4FM 074.jpg|Comic 74 4FM 075.jpg|Comic 75 4FM 076.jpg|Comic 76 4FM 077.jpg|Comic 77 4FM 078.jpg|Comic 78 4FM 079.jpg|Comic 79 4FM 080.jpg|Comic 80 4FM 081.jpg|Comic 81 4FM 082.jpg|Comic 82 4FM 083.jpg|Comic 83 4FM 084.jpg|Comic 84 4FM 085.jpg|Comic 85 4FM 086.jpg|Comic 86 4FM 087.jpg|Comic 87 4FM 088.jpg|Comic 88 089.jpg|Comic 89 4FM 090.jpg|Comic 90 4FM 091.jpg|Comic 91 4FM 092.jpg|Comic 92 4FM 093.jpg|Comic 93 Category:Arcade